RE:The God Of Apocalypse
by NoobStyle
Summary: A player from YGGDRASIL is dragged into the terrifying SCP universe. "Is that a big crocodile?" "No That's 682". "Huh... Can-" "No. You can in fact not pet it." "Damn." AU!OC
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2138 and the world was bleak. Ashen polluted skies was the norm. Working in factories that doesn't care about your health nor your dreams. Any injury was fatal. Your boss would easily fire you if they saw your efficiency go down. If they did you wouldn't have the money to buy food. Not that you could afford it anyways. See what they gave you in terms of money was the minimum, the bare minimum.

We slaved away in this gray world. Yet an outlet was found, **YGGDRASIL**, And it was magnificent.

This story is not about you however rather it is about me. So together let's reminisce about our times in YGGDRASIL and I'll tell you some bizarre stories, I picked up beyond the veil.

* * *

**YGGDRASIL 5 MINUTES LEFT**

A man garbed in black with a European plague doctor mask sat beside a knight in shining gold armor.

"Twas a good run no?"

"It was. It really was…"

"Don't be so down, other games exist to you know? We'll just play something new yeah?"

"You don't understand nostalgia Ryse, we've spent 8 years on this game. And not only that but a fair amount of cash as well."

"Ah now I get it, you want a refund then?"

"Yes and no… I mean we spent so much time and effort for this game and yet the shitty devs are just going to close it down because it's not generating enough money anymore. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

"Ah but you see Pesty life is not fair. You should know that better than anyone eh?"

"Yeah… Just wished for some more time…"

"Many do friend, many do."

A comfortable silence descended. Only broken when a single minute was left on the clock.

"Got any suggestions for the next game Ryse?"

"Perhaps, I heard Evolution Online was good from a friend of mine. We might as well check it out no?"

"Yeah I guess… Anything you want to say as the counter goes down?"

"Tis well."

"You're a chunni Ryse. You're a goddamn chunni."

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

"What."


	2. Chapter 2

...

_**France, Southern France, Town Montauban**_.

_A crack could be seen in reality. Something or someone was trying to enter the world. And the world was fighting back. A colossal energy spike spread in all directions as the world finally lost the fight over reality. Those entities on a higher existence felt it yet shrugged it off. Those that were weak felt a sense of dread washing over them. Those that knew the laws of reality, Space, and Time. They were the only ones that truly understood what a danger whatever entity this was posed. The reason being simple. Fate had been changed and someone took control of Reality, Space, and finally Time. They had no control anymore. Seeing only a jumble of images in the vast abyss that is time. It was unintelligible and that was horrifying. The energy wave disappeared as quickly as it came. Those who didn't understand it wrote it off as simply nothing of concern. Those who did however..._

"What." Bewildered at my change of scenery I said the only word that came to mind. A second later I was quick to set up anti divination spells while looking around. Someone must've teleported me here. But how?! I had anti teleportation on. This shouldn't be possible!? Snapping my head at all directions my breathing came out fast, almost panicked but it felt like something stopped me from becoming too emotional. Wait, breathing? I… I'm breathing? Slowly my arm bent down to touch the grass on the ground. It felt real. I was confused. This shouldn't be possible, I can smell yet it should be impossible, I can touch yet it should be impossible. Only in reality can you do these things. Then how? I was still in my robes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do! Suddenly I was tranquil a serene type of calm.

I looked at the trees that surrounded me. It was eerily quiet when suddenly everything slowed down to a crawl. It was not made by anyone else. It was **ME** who did it. Yet in a way it wasn't me. I didn't see trees when I looked but the elements and the structure of them. I could see them wither either by the natural forces or... By me. It was rotten and I stood by the tree with a hand on it. I instinctively knew that it was the future that I was meant to create. Yet my mind refused. It refused the destruction of the world. Why had I even wanted to destroy this place and to bring the apocalypse where it rightfully should be? It felt like something had already judged the world for what it was and deemed it guilty. I knew that the world had tried to stop me since it knew that would be my conclusion. However I also felt the world's surprise that it was still alive. My subconscious and body knew why, yet my mind refused to do what it wanted. To eliminate the stain upon the cosmos.

I screamed **NO**! Inwardly and told it and subsequently me as well. I said that I had no control over my actions so I will not let **ME** have control. I have control not **ME**. My body, my instincts screamed for the twilight this world so rightly deserved and I agreed. But I refused as well. Willing to give this world a chance. I pleaded to **ME**, that let me observe to understand and see if they can change. If they could not then I will allow **ME** to do as I want. I grabbed my subconscious and threw it in the deep reaches of my mind. Not allowing it to escape until I wished for **MY** escape.

...

A gasping breath and I realised that I had fallen to my knees. I managed to end it for now. I didn't know what it meant but it seemed like whatever I had just experienced was something big. And I took those memories away from myself to not be biased towards the "existence?"

Existence of what exactly? I couldn't remember and I could hear myself saying that it was not time yet for me to see. Not until I was done. Done with what? I don't understand at all! It assured me that everything will be okay in the end. That I still had my free will. That I still could do whatever I want.

I felt my divine spells going crazy. It felt like it was millions and all at the same time trying to see me. Yet every time no matter the entity I fought it back.

I allowed myself a sigh of relief. I still remember everything aside from when I entered this world. I still had an uneasy feeling when I thought about it. Everytime I tried to pry it told me it was fruitless till I wanted it to work. And I did! But all it did was shake it's head at me when I told it so.

Where was I? It felt like I could know where if I reached far enough into my mind. However the thing told me once again that I was not allowed yet. I asked it when. It responded with "When you are done."

Perplexed my mind and body finally returned to reality. I felt my mind dragging away any thoughts about the entering of this world. It told me just to live how I always lived. I nodded as I knew I had made a promise. To who? The only answer I could come up with was myself. But that's just ridiculous, this is no new year's eve resolution.

And whatever had happened in the last couple of hours was gone. I didn't remember a thing. Newly created memories instead came to the surface of my mind and I accepted them like they would be something natural. Nothing went wrong, this is normal and I am supposed to simply live my life with these new abilities. The fact that I had been standing here for several hours felt like the right choice. Something natural that should not be questioned.

I was still looking down on the ground while on my knees. Something which felt like a totally natural occurrence after coming here. After some time I started hearing voices straight ahead of me.

I looked up to see armed men with guns pointed at me while saying something in their radios. I barely registered anything they said but one word they uttered slipped through my mind.

The word being, **S C P.**

* * *

**A certain researchers dream.**

Waking up I yawned before realising I wasn't in my room. Anomalous situation? You didn't live for so long in the SCP foundation if you didn't take every strange thing as a potential anomalous threat. Looking around I saw a man in a cold war era business suit looking at me. His face had a lot of emotions flickering in and out. Like he couldn't really decide his opinion on whatever matter he was thinking about. I finally remembered the file I read a couple of days ago! Isn't this SCP-990!? I was supposed to talk to him wasn't I? Determination shone through my eyes and I spoke.

"Hello... Richard was it?" Sadly it came out less determined than I wanted it to.

He snapped his eyes to me, his eyes being dare I say equally determined.

"Let's go back to Tony." He said in a very serious voice.

"Right... Tony. Could I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Ah, sorry to disappoint but I came here to warn you and I don't really have a lot of time missy."

"Oh. Gonna tell us the future again?"

"Haha! Nope! Well I'd love too however I can't do it anymore. It's all just a jumble you see. And I'm about to tell you why missy. You see something came in to your world. Now that's not big thing in of itself but the problem was it pierced all worlds connected to this one. Not just our world. It broke through every defense of every entity that had decided to protect their world and the natural defence of any world. Now that's a feat! A problematic feat for us but a feat nonetheless. I'm pretty sure you guys understand how many worlds that actually exist that are connected to this world. It can't be counted on a number. So that entity broke through them all. A very scary thing when you consider the threat it would be! And the entity somehow took control of time and space. Which is naturally very bad. I'd love to explain more but I'm putting myself at risk here just talking with ya. So you'll have to excuse me, I can however tell you it's current position. It is located in **France, Southern France, Town Montauban**. Then after that just follow the residue energy. It's easy!"

"Now missy it's time for you to wake up! Hurry or there just might not be a world here anymore!" He said while chuckling

...

I woke up gasping and several researchers were standing by my bed. I noticed that I was in the infirmary. Quickly I told them my story while sweating copiously. With each word spoken dread visibly increased on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

***Radio chatter* *Foundation***

_-Negative no further remarks at this time over._

_-Roger solid copy on all._

_-Stalker do not engage unless compromised and continue to report every ten mikes on enemy disposition - We need all the intel we can get on any grid north of the mountains - Goliath out._

_-Grizzly actual this is MTF unit Wolverine-2 we are currently engaging Chaos Insurgency paratroopers how copy? Over._

_-This is Grizzly, solid copy. All Grizzly teams be advised:Wolverine is now engaged with foot mobiles to our 9 o'clock._

_\- Grizzly this is MTF unit Grizzly-2 Interrogative: Are we clear to use thermobaric LAWS? Over._

_\- 2-3 what's your target?_

_\- Snipers confirmed at boomerang in the northwest Alpha 2-5. It'll be easier if we just blow them up with rockets._

_\- 2-3 confirm Alpha 2-5 is the town. Over._

_\- 2, 2-3, Confirmed. We got movement in the treeline._

_\- I'm going to have to check in with O5 - Standby._

_\- 2-3, Roger._

_\- O5, O5, This is Grizzly actual - Grizzly-2 has confirmed enemy snipers in building Alpha 2-5 and is requesting permission to engage with thermobaric LAWS. Over._

_\- O5, copies all - Standby._

_\- Roger, standing by._

_\- Grizzly this is O5, Use of thermobaric weapons is now authorized. Go ahead and level that town. Out._

_\- /BREAK/ 3-1, This is 3-3! BTR60 at 2 o'clock!_

_\- Rog -*Static*_

_\- This is 3-3! 3-1 just took a nasty hit!_

_\- Hunter 2-1, this is 2-2. We have engaged the enemy at grid reference *Static*_

_\- 2-1, 2-3! 2-2 is down, I repeat: 2-2 is down!_

_\- 3-3, this is 3-1 interrogative: Where is the air support! Over!_

_\- 1-3, 1-2, be advised: Our Mk 19 is down, I repeat: Our Mk 19 is down! Over._

_\- All hunter teams! 2-1 Is in contact with O5 FAC. /Break/ Continue to delay the enemy in your sectors! Out._

_\- 2, 2-3, Be advised: We have visual on enemy paratroopers at grid U259119 - We're low on ammo and have sustained major casualties._

_\- 100 enemy foot mobiles among a column of 5 BTR-60s will be on top of us in less than 2 minutes. /Break/ Enemy is unaware of our presence at this time. How copy? Over._

_\- Solid copy on all. 2-3 standby: I'm calling it in. Warhammer, this is 2 Bravo stand by for firemission. Grid to suppress: GF279316 Grid to mark: GF278569 Over._

_\- Grid to suppress: GF279316 Grid to mark: GF278569 out._

_\- Column of Chaos insurgency BTR-60s with attached infantry is fighting hostiles of unknown origin. Request splash. Danger close. How copy? Over._

_\- Column of Chaos insurgency BTR-60s with attached infantry - Request splash. Danger close, out._

_\- Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds, 2 guns, in effect. Target number:AW323 Out._

_\- Shot, Over._

_\- Shot, Out._

_\- Splash, Over._

_\- Splash, Out._

_\- 2, 2-3 target practically suppressed but moving in quickly! HIT THE BTR WITH THE LAW! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!_

_\- Wolverine 1-2, this is Wolverine-2 Actual, Give me a SITREP: How far are you from 2-3's position Over._

_\- 2-Actual, 1-2! We're dug in by the north east trench line and we're taking heavy fire from the east! 2-3 is about 600 metres to the south of us. Over._

_\- 1-2, can you link up with 2-3 from where you are? Over._

_\- NEGATIVE! NEGATIVE! Gray, get the 240 guns over to the left flank! MOVE! MOVE! THEY'RE ROLLING OVER US WITH A COUPLE OF PLATOONS OF T-80s! I REQUEST BROKEN ARROW! I REPEAT BROKEN ARROW!_

_\- Roger that Solid copy on Broken Arrow. Major it's been an honor. Out._

* * *

**MTF UNIT "Pathfinders" POV**

_\- This is 3-3! 3-1 just took a nasty hit!_

"Darn, think Jake's okay?"

"Don't worry he's not the type of guy to go down so easily P-4."

"I suppose your right P-2."

"We are nearing the energy waves starting position. There is supposed to be an SCP there so stay frosty. O5 told us that we are not to shoot it unless hostile. More for our safety than it."

"Solid copy P-1. I don't want to die today anyways."

"Agreed P-4."

"P-3 take point."

"Why do I have to take point P-1!?"

"Because you have the best resistance to memetic hazards."

"And I'm also the one who's going to die first and you guys won't admit it!"

"P-3 Calm down, I understand your nervous but if we don't get our hands on that SCP that caused this much ruckus then all soldiers that are dead fought for nothing. You have the best chance of surviving initial contact. So soldier buckle up because you are going to take point."

"Fine P-1 but if I die I'm dragging you with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way P-3."

_\- Pathfinders this is O5, hostiles are encroaching on the SCPS position. Haste is needed to get there first. Over._

_\- Solid Copy On Last O5. Out._

"Right you heard O5, Move!"

* * *

**POV PESTY**

I was still groggy however it seemed that the "SCP" guys were indecisive whether or not to approach me. I can understand the notion since a guy in a black robe with a mask is not the most welcome thing for any sane person. I kinda felt like I knew what the name SCP was but I was too out of it to put my finger on it.

Suddenly 6 soldiers clad in urban camouflage with heavy machine guns and gas masks came out from the woodworks. They started shooting at the SCP soldiers. Two of them got killed right away while two others hurried to cover. Only one of them survived long enough to take cover yet he was clearly injured. The other one got shot until all that was left was just gore.

I Decided I would help the poor fella since he was the underdog and I needed to test my magic. Besides these guys looked like the bad guys anyways. Pointing my finger at the soldiers one of them realised that I was doing something and tried to warn the rest. It was too late.

**(Chain Dragon Lightning)** A 7th tier spell. With a roar that surprised even me the lightning zoomed through the air hitting the soldiers turning them into ash. The light was incredibly bright illuminating the whole sky and subsequently the battlefield. Not that I knew there was a big battle going on but I digress. Though the artillery shells going through the skies was a clue. The spell seemed stronger than it was supposed to be. More like a 9th tier spell in strength. Perhaps I'm getting a passive buff for some reason? Usually passive buffs are because the environment is friendly towards the players race. Like a dryad in a forest. They get several buffs making them significantly harder to fight when in a forested area. It's possible something similar was happening here. Nevertheless it's making my spells more potent so I'm not complaining.

I turned towards where the soldier was before and started approaching his hiding spot.

* * *

**POV P-4 FROM MTF "Pathfinders"**

_\- This is P-4 from MTF Pathfinders, P-1, P-2, P-3 are all KIA. The mission is FUBAR. I repeat FU-_

*ROOOOOAAAAR*

_\- O5 do you read? Can you hear me command? Anyone!_

Whatever that was it fried the radio. I tried to take a look to see what happened but what greeted me was the SCP itself just staring at me.

* * *

**POV PESTY**

"Greetings." Always start with the hello's first to show you mean no harm. He responded with a whisper that I found a bit rude. "It's fucking talking"

"Mhm, I do have the ability to speak yes. As most do."

Honestly the guy was just gaping but he recovered after a couple of seconds. Probably because of discipline rather than courage.

"Mr Scp, According to the SCP Foundation your are an anomalous entity please cooperate and follow me and I will take you to my superiors." He said in a not so certain voice.

Eh, follow a mysterious soldier that wants to take me to his superiors or stay here in an active battlezone. While I was leaning towards the former the latter let me have more options. What options? I have no idea but you know, more options. Yet something in the back of my mind told me to go for the former. Decision made I promptly responded with a "Sure."

"T-then Mr SCP we need to hurry before more Insurgency troops come."

"Yeah seems good... Oh you can call me Pesty if you'd like, since Mr Scp feels so formal."

"Erm.. Yes?"

"No matter, no matter. Do go on soldier! Lead the way! I said in a cheery tone trying to alleviate his worries since he was clearly scared shitless.

As me and the soldier started walking he was clearly on edge pointing his gun at me and the surroundings whenever he had the chance. He seemed quite torn on who was more dangerous me or the so called Insurgency. I patted his shoulders which prompted the guy to shoot my toe. The bullet however just turned to dust when it neared my foot.

"That was rude." I said

"S-sorry?"

"Here I am trying to cheer you up and you go and shoot my toe. Tsk, Tsk. Oh well I suppose it was an accident. I forgive you soldier."

He didn't respond but just stared at me instead. After a bit he asked more to himself really.

"I'm not dead?"

I responded anyways.

"Why would you be?"

"Erm, well when you shoot SCPS they tend to ya'know kill you, well people in general tend to fight back when someone I don't know shoots them I guess?"

Poor guy he looked so lost. Like his whole world was an illusion and he just found out.

"Well, I could clearly see it was an accident so I don't really mind it all that much." I responded

"I-I see. Well we should be nearing the extraction point soon."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

***Radio Chatter***

_\- Viper-3 Actual, This is Viper Actual. Give me a SITREP, Over._

_\- VIPER ACTUAL THIS IS 3-BRAVO ECHO-4-SIERRA! 3-BRAVO IS KIA! I REPEAT 3-BRAVO IS KIA! /BREAK/ WE ARE DOWN TO THREE MEN! I REPEAT WE ARE DOWN TO THREE MEN! HOW COPY? OVER!_

_\- Solid copy 3-Bravo. Be advised: I've Warhammer standing by switch to TAC Freq 179 and go to town Over._

_\- Roger that! Switching to 179 Out!_

_\- Warpig-2! this is Warpig-2-1! I have visual on enemy armor closing 12 clicks due north of the town. Supported by Infantry, APC and attack helos. How copy? Over._

_\- CONTACT LEFT! CONTACT LEFT!_

_\- TAKING FIRE! 11'OCLOCK, 400 METERS!_

_\- 2-1 Alpha, 2-2 Alpha one of the Warpig-2 Victors just took a hit! I REPEAT:ONE OF WARPIG-2'S VICTORS HAS BEEN HIT!_

_\- WARPIG-2! This is Wolverine-2! What's your status? Over._

_\- Wolverine-2, this is Warpig 2-1 we are taking heavy fire along the trench line. /Break/ Enemy troops have breached our line! I repeat enemy troops have breached our line! /Break/ 2-2 Echo's Victor is gone they took a direct hit from a..._

_\- Ambush! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!_

_\- CONTACT LEFT! CONTACT LEFT!_

_\- 2-3 RPG AT YOUR 3 O'CLOCK!_

_\- Take the Mk19 to cover that sector! Hold on that sector!_

_\- O5, This is Warhorse 5-1, checking in with you flight of two A-10s, holding area Lima, Angels 10 4 BLU-97s 2000 rounds for this section ready for tasking._

_\- Roger Warhorse 5-1 I have Stalker-2 on the ground requesting immediate CAS at map grid:CA315992 /Break/ Push to IP Buick. How copy? Over._

_\- Solid copy. Map grid CA315992 Pushing to IP Cadillac._

_\- Stalker-2, you have Warhorse 5-1 flight of two A-10s at Angels 10 pushing to IP Cadillac._

_\- Stalker copies all, Out._

_\- Warhorse 5-1, this is Stalker. Standby for information._

_\- Warhorse standing by._

_\- TOT20 Close-in fire support, non standard. -1 to -12, and +4 to +2. Gun target line 050. I'm going to talk you down the target, how copy? Over._

_\- Solid copy on all, go ahead. Over._

_\- North - North-West of the Eastern trench line about 800 meters there's an oval track, call contact?_

_\- Contact_

_\- At the south edge of that oval tra-_

_*EMP STATIC* 20 seconds_

_\- Radios are back online I repeat Radios are back online._

_\- This is Warhorse 5-1 we are passing IP Cadillac rolling into heading 090. We lost radio transmission so we are shooting blind. I repeat we are shooting blind. Over._

_\- Roger that bring the rain._

_\- Warhorse off safe, Guns guns guns. Guns guns guns._

_\- Dash-2 off safe, rolling in._

_\- APEX INBOUND! BREAK RIGHT! BREAK RIGHT!_

_\- I'm hit! Ejecting!_

_\- I can't see I can't se-_

_\- O5 this is Stalker-2 Warhorse 5-1:Flight of two A-10s is down. I see only one chute deploying. BDA is 80 over 15. /Break/ The frontline are taking HEAT rounds from T-72s! It... Doesn't look good from where we are. How copy? Over._

_\- Stalker-2 this is O5 solid copy on all. We do not have any other close air support in the area at this time. Displace to a more secure location more south and await further instructions. Out._

_\- THIS IS DELTA 4-1 AT THE FRONTLINE! WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE! REQUEST ARTILLERY AND AIR STRIKE ON OUR POSITION! SEND WHATEVER YOU GOT! BROKEN ARROW! BROKEN ARROW! FRONTLINE HAS COLLAPSED! I REPEAT FRONTLINE HAS COLLAPSED!_

_\- GATOR 2-6, GATOR 2-5 BE ADVISED: WE ARE PULLING OUT OF MONTAUBAN! FOUNDATION-BATTALION-2 HAS TAKEN 90% CASUALTIES! OUR POSITION IS UNTENABLE! WE ARE OUT HERE! I REPEAT: WE'RE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_

_\- ALL GOLIATH VICTORS, FALL BACK! WE ARE PULLING OUT! I REPEAT WE ARE PULLING OUT! DELTA 4-1 IS GOING ON A BROKEN ARROW! FALL BACK NOW! WE ARE LEAVING!_

_\- MYSTIC 2-1, CENTRAL JUST GAVE THE ORDER TO ABANDON EVERYTHING! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!_

_\- Darkstar 1-3! We do not have enough shells remaining in that battery to provide effective supporting fire in your position! We are pulling out of Montauban, in 5 mikes! Out!_

_\- Rhino 2-1, get your team out of that..._

_\- WE CAN NOT HOLD THIS POSITION ANY LONGER! WE ARE LEAVING MONTAUBAN! I REPEAT: **WE ARE LEAVING MONTAUBAN!**_

* * *

**POV PESTY**

Entering the military camp I could say safely that it was clusterfuck. Military personnel running around like headless chickens and the soldiers desperate screams over the radio created a constant buzz that was quite frankly headache inducing. When they saw us an officer gestured towards a reinforced truck. My guide quickly moving towards it with me close behind.

"Well bird man, this is where we part."

I took a quick peek inside the back of the truck

"This feels like a cell inside a van."

"Don't be like that, think of it like a VIP treatment since we don't want you hurt."

"That makes me feel much better." I deadpanned

"Yeah hehe. Well in you go."

I was just going to step inside when I hesitated.

"Never got your name."

"Oh? Well I can't give out my real name but you can call me P-4"

"Right, thanks."

Seemingly a little stumped he replied

"Yeah, no problem buddy."

As I stepped inside and sat down I looked around. There wasn't much to see but the sleek chrome walls. The only two things of note being a camera in the corner and a funky machine in the back of the truck.

I leaned back in my temporary "VIP" cell and enjoyed the silence.

* * *

**OPERATION - "HOLD THE LINE"**

**CODENAME - "CARGO RESCUE"**

**DATE - ███ TIME - 16:00 - 18:00**

**LOCATION - MONTAUBAN**

**Cause Of Operation - SCP ███**

**In Charge - O5-10 "The Veteran"**

**Addendum-2-B-██**

**Operation** **"HOLD THE LINE"** was issued shortly after SCP-990 warning to researcher ██████ **FOUNDATION-BATTALION-2** was sent to handle the Operation. Upon reaching the town of **Montauban** we encountered the Insurgency. A fire fight ensued and foundation troopers had to dig in to hold their position. The MTF unit "Pathfinders" were sent to get SCP ███ This resulted in 75% casualties for the unit "Pathfinders" In an interview (See Interview [REDACTED]) with the last surviving member of the "Pathfinders" he said that SCP ███ killed the Insurgency troopers then went to talk with him. It is believed with this information that SCP ███ is not completely hostile towards the Foundation. An interview with SCP ███ will be issued when he reaches site ███ as fast as possible. This Operation saw a 90% casualty rate on average. Several groups of interest is theorized to have taken part in this battle. Confirmed are [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] It is believed that they got a similar message from SCP-990 or from something else. It is believed that the groups of interest will continue to pursue the SCP. Extra security and military personnel will be needed for site ███ [REDACTED] is believed to have lost a lot of resources in the fight with the foundation and the other groups of interest as they used a lot of military pieces for the capture of SCP ███ yet was only sandwiched by all other forces. The fact that so many groups of interest is trying to capture this SCP only further shows the importance of the SCP.

**NOTE FROM O5** **-** "If we are to believe SCP-990 statement then SCP is dangerous and can cause a **ZK-CLASS: End-of-reality event.** It is currently the most dangerous entity in the world to us. If it decides to destroy us then it is very likely that we can't do anything about it but we will of course try to research a method to contain or terminate SCP███ SCP ███ is now classified as the first SCP of the danger level YGGDRASIL. SCP ███ is currently the only sentient SCP that the Foundation knows of that can cause a ZK-CLASS: End-of-reality event any moment."

**NOTE FROM DR Bright. -** "So we can go boom boom any second? So it's essentially Friday like usual."

**NOTE TO DR Bright - ** "_DR Bright_ is not allowed to make jokes on serious Documents/Reports." **\- 288 of things DR Bright is not allowed to do.**

* * *

**Authors Note: This is not a stomp fic. I am going to use our MC to expand upon the SCP universe and interact with it's ****inhabitants. Also keep in mind this is AU so I will change the world a slight bit since the SCP universe doesn't really have a main lore. So it's essentially up to me to create. Powerlevels is not something I will discuss. I might loosely make a small chart on how strong Pesty is but that's up in the air for now.**

**In regards to "Pesty" being the most dangerous SCP do keep in mind that almost all other SCPS if not all that are capable of creating such a scenario is in fact not awake nor sentient. Or are obstructed in some way. Pesty is not.**

**Fun Fact: The US army does in fact not say "Repeat" when they say something again. They actually say "I say again/Say Again" "Repeat" is actually in case an artillery strike is successful and should hit the exact same area again.**

**Any constructive critism you have is always lovely. Do however try to explain what was bad instead of just saying "This bad lol"**

**Also as a final note, this is a rewrite of a previous story of mine that I didn't take seriously and made a mess of it for and I quote "For the lols."**

**This however will be taken seriously.**


	4. Interlude I

**GERMANY, L****eipzig,**** SITE 54, Conference Room.**

**Attendees:**

**Site Director - Volker Aschenbrener. - Level 4**

**Senior Researcher Henry Lachner. - Level 4**

**Researcher Doyle Evans. - Level 3**

**Researcher Aaron Graves. - Level 3**

**Junior Researcher Nina Grocholska - Level 2**

**Assistant Researcher Lesław Wachal. - Level 2**

**Senior Security Officer Ejvind Hougaard. Level -2**

**RTF-Nauðr-Zwei ("Ivory Towers"). - Level 2**

**To Discuss: Containment Of New SCP. Miscellaneous.**

* * *

**POV Doyle Evans - Researcher.**

After reading the report way above my clearance I had only one thought going through my mind.

A disaster. Considering the circumstances, that was most likely the best case scenario. Anything else would only have been worse. According to the report, the Foundation managed to scramble the second battalion and arrived at the AO after approximately 6 hours after the warning. 3 MTF units attached, two fully trained and seasoned while the other still in boot camp. 05-10 takes command when Insurgency forces is found on site. Leading to a massive battle of what is believed to be at least 4 different groups of interest participating in it.

Upon arrival the seasoned MTF group "Wolverine" was quickly pinned down and unable to continue forward to the target. While MTF group "Grizzly" had to use LAWS to actually continue onwards lest they be shot by sharpshooters, and by the time they managed to remove said sharpshooter it was already too late. That left it to the rookies which until now had only been on two previous missions, both very low-risk.

In a ridiculous stroke of luck they actually managed to maneuver the battlefield to then arrive at the target. They then proceeded to hesitate since apparently they didn't know the procedure on how to deal with a first contact scenario.

Hesitating got them ambushed by insurgents and they lost 3 of their 4 members. While the surviving one got shot in the arm. Luckily it hit nothing vital. They then continued their luck streak by the SCP itself attacking the insurgents. Which allowed the remaining member to communicate with the SCP. I believe he used the word "Mr SCP." when referring to it which seemed to actually work. This time making me actually wonder whether or not operative P-4 might be anomalous considering that sort of luck is incredibly improbable.

When asked to follow the operative the SCP agreed and both managed to get back to the temporary FOB unharmed. The SCP is currently enroute to this facility and the operative was taken into questioning before receiving amnestics.

And all this is not even considering the fact that Foundation-Battalion-2 had a 90% casualty average. Though I suppose that's to be expected in such a scenario where nobody is prepared. Not the soldier, not the leader, and dare I say the enemy. Creating what I believe to be a sort of controlled chaos. Which admittedly is par for the course on a battlefield.

Nevertheless this new SCP is expected to arrive in 3 hours according to the latest report. While I currently do not have much knowledge about the new SCP as most of the document was covered in black ink, I however expect this conference to shed some light upon the matter.

Arriving at the conference room only four members were there. Quickly checking my watch, I see that there is only 10 minutes left on the clock. Sloppy, most people on site are aware of the site directors temperament by now. You can be late by a single second and get a pay cut for such a minor transgression. Not that I care about the pay. I, like most, are here to safeguard humanity's future not to get a fat paycheck.

As I wait the rest slowly trickle in and contrary to my prediction nobody was late. Good, I'd rather not have an irate site director down anyone's neck when we are to discuss how to contain the new SCP. Full focus is needed by all participants, any holes in containment procedure or just a simple mistake can be the difference between life or death for everyone here. Though I don't believe I need to vocalise that since my fellow co-workers are fully aware of the risks. Truly if I'm pondering about such facts then it goes to show my nervousness. There hasn't been a transfer of an SCP here for years! And the very routine we have set up might very well be ruined. Not to mention the paperwork. Truly that god awful paperwork, I believe I sat for at least 5 hours yesterday trying to figure out what to type.

Ah, Finally the site director has arrived. Though doesn't he seem a little pale? Perhaps simply a trick of the light… The site director moved towards the front of the table staring down every single person here. Examining everyone, a normal ploy by superiors to establish "Dominance" while I myself haven't really studied psychology the site director is said to be a savant in the field. Which is slightly contradicting, as he himself have poor social skills. When seemingly done inspecting our every pore he says simply

"Read."

And then proceeds to hand out documents, which I assume hold the information of this particular SCP. Picking up my document I start reading.

**Threat Class - APOLLYON**

**Sub Category - YGGDRASIL**

Feeling my heartbeat increase from that simple snippet I continue.

**SCP 990 warning… "Took control over time and space."**

Quickly glancing at my colleagues I see equally shocked faces.

I continue.

**"It is believed likely that the SCP has the power to create a ZK class end of reality scenario."**

I continue reading.

"**Several GOI has taken interest in the SCP which is henceforth designated SCP-5000."**

I would have continued, Yet someone couldn't handle the oppressing silence anymore.

Tentatively, a whisper came from further down the table. "We are supposed to contain this?" He asked

I don't look up to see his face, I know who it is, how could I not? I've worked with Henry for the last 4 years. Yet never, never have I heard him this apprehensive, this wary. Of course we deal with dangers, stuff of legends all the time but we have always been in some way prepared. This time? This time we are not, and the deadline is 3 simple hours. That's nothing, not when we are supposed to contain this sort of threat. That's not all… It's extremely likely that 1 or more groups of interest intends to capture this SCP. The fact the we need to be wary of such a being and also be wary of attacks from the outside creates scenario where we researchers might just be sandwiched in between. Not to mention the fact that we are in the heart of Germany. Civilian casualties in such an event is guaranteed. The fact that the Foundation sent such an SCP here only shows the limited options they had. While it seems like we are to be reinforced by Foundation-Battalion-5 stationed in Poland it still paints a bleak picture.

"You are, and I'm assigning every single one of you to it."

If a curse-word was said then the site director didn't seem to take notice

Sighing I massaged my temples. I sincerely hope we have the strength to weather this storm out. If we don't then everything we've created might just unravel.

* * *

**Foundation Battalions 1-10**

**Not to be confused by the elite MTF units that usually have 4-8 members on average or security guards. The Foundations battalions were formed to combat larger threats, mostly humanoid. 1 battalion is 1000 men with miscellaneous personal. Infantry men, mechanized Infantry, amongst several others. These men are simple soldiers you could see in any nation standing army the only difference is the fact that they work exclusively for the Foundation. There exists currently only one "Elite" battalion and that is Foundation-Battalion-10 MTF Nu-7 "Hammer Down."**

* * *

**Threat Classes**

**Safe - Safe-class SCPs are anomalies that are easily and safely contained. This is often due to the fact that the Foundation has researched the SCP well enough that containment does not require significant resources or that the anomalies require a specific and conscious activation or trigger. Classifying an SCP as Safe, however, does not mean that handling or activating it does not pose a threat.**

**Euclid - Euclid-class SCPs are anomalies that require more resources to contain completely or where containment isn't always reliable. Usually this is because the SCP is insufficiently understood or inherently unpredictable. Euclid is the Object Class with the greatest scope, and it's usually a safe bet that an SCP will be this class if it doesn't easily fall into any of the other standard Object Classes.**

**As a note, any SCP that's autonomous, sentient and/or sapient is generally classified as Euclid, due to the inherent unpredictability of an object that can act or think on its own.**

**Keter - Keter-class SCPs are anomalies that are exceedingly difficult to contain consistently or reliably, with containment procedures often being extensive and complex. The Foundation often can't contain these SCPs well due to not having a solid understanding of the anomaly, or lacking the technology to properly contain or counter it. A Keter SCP does not mean the SCP is dangerous, just that it is simply very difficult or costly to contain.**

**Apollyon - Apollyon-class SCPs are anomalies which powers are largely unknown. An SCP is only designated Apollyon if the Foundation knows it's a threat to humanity but not _how_ big of a threat it is. When the SCP is contained and more knowledge of said SCPs power is logged, Apollyon SCPs are almost always downgraded to Keter.**

* * *

**I'm crossposting this to Spacebattles, the stories might vary depending on whether or not you read it here or there. Though the differences are minor, The spacebattles one is edited. This one is not. Meaning better word choice, and grammar checks. I will be taking a short hiatus 1-2 months to delve further into SCP lore and stockpile some chapters. So there wont be an update for awhile. **_How many of you realised that this chapter is __essentially a glorified info dump?_


End file.
